The New Mutant: 1
by Muta
Summary: Kellyn Ardell, AKA Poweress, is the newest edition to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. But is this loving home as loving as she though?


Kellyn Ardell was aware that every student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had a file in secret offices of Professor X. It wasn't much a secret to her anymore though, because of her mutated senses. Kellyn, also known as Poweress, had extremely strong senses. Her hearing was keen, her eye-sight was stanch, her touch was enlightening, her smell was perilous, and her taste was vibrant. She was one of the only students at Xavier's whose parents were both mutants, wicked mutants for that matter. She knew she had to find out what Professor and her teachers thought of her so she talked to Pyro for a little assistance. "What do you mean you want to hack into the computers!?" "What's wrong with that?" asked Kellyn. "We could get into so much trouble and you know I can't afford that!" exclaimed Pyro, appalled. "You won't get into any trouble. I just need a little help!" she said and put her hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to do anything, just give me some advice," she said as she used her bright green eyes to posses him. He looked at the floor, "fine, but you owe me, big time!" She kissed him on the cheek, "I knew I could count on you!" He could feel himself blush, "Jesus, Kel, you always get me," he said to her. "Okay, this is what we need to do. First we have to talk to Kitty."  
  
Later that night the plan was into action. Kellyn, Pyro, Kitty, a younger mutant who can pass through walls, and Psylocke, a strong mutant who can keep the telepathic powers of even the strongest telepathic mutants from entering the area, all met in the rec. room of their dormitory to go over their plans one last time. "Okay," said Pyro, "Psy, block the area." "Blocked and ready to go Pyro." "Good, Okay," said Pyro, "hear is the plan: Psy will stand outside of X's office and block his telepathy. Then Kitty will go inside his office and look over his shoulder to find the password. Then tomorrow, when he goes to sleep, Kitty will take Kel into his office and she'll find the shit and get out. Bing, bang, boom, right Kel!" he looked at her warily. "Right!" she said smugly.  
  
The plan was set, the kids were ready, and Kellyn was about to find out her destiny at Xavier's, if there was one.  
  
The next day classes went as usual. But there was a little extra worry in the air for the four. But they tried to act as normal as possible, which wasn't difficult for Kellyn because she is a master of deceit, which may or may not be a good thing. Colassis, Kellyn's possible love interest came up behind her after English class. He wrapped his large brawny arms around her tiny waist. Kellyn closed her eyes, it felt so right to her. "What's wrong with Pyro today? He's more ditsy then usual." "I have no idea," she lied. "Oh well, he's probably up to something again." "You have no idea," she said under her breath. "What was that?" "I have an idea!" she said quickly. "What's that?" he asked, scratching his head. "Let's skip lunch and take a ride. I can break into the escape vehicle garage," she taunted. "Sounds like fun, just don't get me into anymore trouble, or even better, don't get YOU into trouble." "I won't, I won't, I promise!" "I'm sorry if I sound over-protective, but I worry about you!" "Me? Don't worry about me! Worry about yourself. Let's go, time is of the object!" she said and pulled him down the hallway by one brawny arm.  
  
That night all four of the kids met in the rec. room for one last prep. "Okay, you know what to do, right?" asked Pyro to the group. "Right!" they all said in unison.  
  
They all walked quietly towards the Professor's office. Psylocke could sense him opening the files on the computer. They all padded down the solid- wood floor in their nighties and pajamas. When they got to his door Psylocke closed off the area. Kellyn got down on her knees so she could be at Kitty's height. She put her hand on the frightened little girl's shoulder. "Ready?" she asked. Kitty nodded in reply. Kellyn stood up and Kitty put her little arms around Kellyn's bare midriff. They both closed their eyes and all of a sudden they were in the wall. "Where are we?" Kellyn whispered. "In the wall behind his desk," she replied. "Hold my hand and we'll walk in together." They locked hands and stepped through the wall. Kellyn used her keen eye-sight to look across the room at the keys on the keyboard. She was just in time to see him preparing to log in to the school's files. She saw the word ASPECT being spelled out. She stepped back into the wall. "Okay, lets go Kitty," she said to her little friend.  
  
That night all the kids went back to bed and were exhausted from using their powers so heavily. All of them but Kellyn. Two hours after all the kids went back to bed she was already back in the Professor's office. She turned on the computer and waited for the desktop to come on. Then she accessed the school's files. She searched through the names. Aber, Allins, and finally she came apon Ardell. She opened the file. A picture of her came up, then statistics:  
  
Name: Kellyn Ardell Place of birth: Killarney, Ireland Height: 5'4 Weight: 100 LBS Hair: Red Eyes: Green Build: Tiny Complexion: Fair Sex: Female Race: White/ Caucasian Nationality: Irish American Known Occupation: Student  
  
She scrolled through the file then came upon another section, remarks:  
  
Mutant X115 a.k.a. Poweress is a new student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She claims that she does not want to be there but the teachers know otherwise. X115 has the mutation of her senses. Her sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing are all 300 times stronger then the normal human being. X115 sometimes has a difficult time controlling her ability, but seems to be getting used to it. X115 is one of the first known mutant child born of mutant parents that is under a study. Her powers are strong and get out of hand if she misuses them. But she has proven to use her power for the law and not against it. X115 has formed a remarkable bond with several other mutants in a short period of time. She has proven a loyal relationship to mutant X150, A.K.A. Colassis. Together they can form a strong and possibly destructive force. Mutant X115 is under constant surveillance until her loyalty is proven to the law.  
  
Kellyn sat in awe, her mouth dropped open. 'How could these people distrust me so much after I have proven my loyalty to them and their laws? How can they blame me for things that my parents have done?' She sat there for a couple more minutes quietly thinking to herself. Then she printed out the document, shut down the computer, and walked out of the office. She couldn't sleep that night. She could barely keep herself from crying. She thought she had a home here. But she must've been wrong.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
